Tu Príncipe
by not.my.daughter11
Summary: CAP 2!SongFic basado y acompañado por la canción tu Príncipe de Daddy Yankee, muy romántica es un Ron&Hermione. Lugar: la sala común de Gryffindor. Misión: DEJAR REVIEW! xD
1. Tu príncipe

Mi Primer SongFic! Con la canción Tu Príncipe de Daddy Yankee (si sé...odio el reggeton...pero la letra es hermosa

N.A.: Primero: Esto es después del sexto libro, supuestamente Hogwarts siguió abierto, pero volvieron muy pocos. Segundo: harry y Ginny volvieron a ser novios y ahora están más juntos que antes... Tercero: Odio el reggeton, pero esta canción la encontré ideal para esta pareja. Cuarto: no se preocupen por os idiotas que slaen al principio o final de todos mis fics, son simpaticos e imbéciles ). Quinto: la canción estará en negrita, los pensamientos en " " y blablabla. Sexto: lean mi otro fic, la Quinta Merodeadora, cap 20 en construcción. Séptimo: RR! Por fiitaa! Octavo: voy en octavo baasico! jaja sehh...bueno y tambien la letra la saqué de y disculpen por las faltas de ortografía.

SongFic Tu Príncipe

Ella estaba en la sala común de su casa, con un pergamino debajo disimulando hacer los deberes, pero de verdad estaba pensando en tal pelirrojo que la tenía loca desde primer año sin darse cuenta.

**si tu supieras que me pasa cada vez que te veo.**

**(you know baby, c'mon)**

Él estaba en su habitación, acostado en su cama pensando en aquella castaña que lo tiene loco, pero que su orgullo no deja demostrarlo, ama cuando se enoja, cuando pelean...Aún recordaba en el funeral de Dumbledore, cuando la tenía entre sus brazos...

**quisiera confesarte lo que siento y no me atrevo.**

**(entiende lo que te digo ahora ma).**

Se sentía confundida, habían pasado muchas cosas desde el final de su sexto año, cuando estuvo entre los brazos de Ron...de SU Ron... Del cuadro entraron su mejor amigo junto a su novia.

**mis emociones me dominan cada vez que te veo.**

**te veo cerca y la misma vez te siento tan lejos.**

**azota zion c'mon!**

-Hola, 'Mione¿estás bien?- dijo Ginny, preocupada de su amiga.

-Eh...sí, de maravilla- mintió ella con una sonrisa triste.

-Si te sucede algo cuenta con nosotros.

-Ya, gracias, Harry- le respondió Hermione, de verdad, sí necesitaba ayuda, pero no quería pedirla por miedo a que Ron no sintiera lo mismo.

-Yo me voy a dormir, es tarde- dijo Ginny y besó a su novio-. Hasta mañana, amor, buenas noches Hermione- se despidió de la castaña con su mano y subió las escaleras. Harry se sentó al lado de su amiga preocupado.

**Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo, estuvieras aqui conmigo,**

**fueras mi novia y yo tu principe, ser mas allá que un amigo.**

**si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo, estuvieras aqui conmigo,**

**fueras mi novia y yo tu principe, me muero por estar contigo.**

-¿Es por Ron?

-Sí, es que...no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza- con Harry confiaba para todo, no había secreto entre ellos. El chico la abrazó.

-Oh, vamos, 'Mione, muchos jugadores de Quidditch harían cualquier cosa por estar contigo, primero fue Krum y...

-Y yo sólo quiero a Ron, Harry, por favor, ayúdame con él.

-Vale, vale, ahí veré, buenas noches, yo también tengo sueño- subió las escalera dejando a su mejor amiga sola. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea. Cuando entró en su habitación divisó a su amigo pelirrojo acostado en su cama.

-¿Porqué te demoraste?

-Porque está tu madre abajo- esa mentira hizo que el chico saltara de su cama y corriera, pero cuando estuvo en la sala común no se encontró con ningún pariente, sólo una castaña que lo sonrojó.

**como es que yo pueda hacerle pa decirle que este hombre se muere,**

**por tenerla a ella. quiere y a la vez no puede contenerse y eso a mi me duele,**

**como duele yal.**

"Harry, eres un &T?(( (censurado)¿cómo se te ocurre?" pensó Hermione cuando vio a Ron parado en las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de los chicos. Ambos se sonrojaron notoriamente.

-P-pensé que estaba mi madre- dijo él cabizbajo para que no le notaran sus orejas enrojecidas.

-Bueno, a-aquí no está- respondió ella parándose y recogiendo sus cosas.

**Sencillo, dice, no dejare que nadie en mi lugar pise.**

**tu mi matadora, que mi vida roba,**

**no lo digo en broma¿dime que paso ma?**

**Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo, estuvieras aqui conmigo,**

**fueras mi novia y yo tu principe**

**ser más allá que un amigo.**

-Hermione, espera- Ron la agarró de la mano cuando ella se disponía a ir a su cuarto.

-¿Sí, qué pasa, Ron?

**si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo, estuvieras aqui conmigo.**

**fueras mi novia y yo tu prinicipe, me muero por estar contigo.**

**Lennox- busco mami como decirte lo que por ti siento,**

**no tenerte sigue causandome sufrimiento,**

**pero si me vieras con los ojos que te veo,**

**fueras mi julieta y yo por siempre tu romeo.**

-Es que yo...- no podía, no, no ahora, pero no se dio cuenta en el lío donde estaba metido.

-¿Vamos a sentarnos?- dijo ella algo preocupada de la actitud de su amigo.

-Vale.

**Quiero tenerte aqui mi nena en una noche serena,**

**amandonos bajo la luna llena, vivo y por ti me desvivo**

**a ver si consigo, ser más allá que un amigo.**

-Bueno...- estaban sentados en el gran sofá que estaba en frente de la chimenea, estaban a una distancia muy dolorosa para los dos. El chico suspiró-. Hay alguien- empezó- que me tiene loco, pero loco de atar.

-Oh¿y hay algo entre ustedes?- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz, no, no había posibilidad.

-S-sí, pero es sólo simple amistad.

**No hay nada malo, malo**

**ven dame calor calor**

**apenas tu puedas ver, todo lo que por ti siento,**

**me tienes loco mujer no digo que no quiero,**

**la cura de mi querer, tu eres y no lo sabes.**

¿que, que, que?

-¿Y quieres algo más que eso?

-Sí, pero no sé si ella sintiera lo mismo que yo, y no me gustaría que eso matara nuestra amistad- le respondió el pelirrojo.

**cuanto quisiera no dañar la amistad,**

**pero la realidad es que yo vivo para ti nada más, you know?**

**yo no me atrevo decirle la verdad, pero no aguanto más,**

**pa decirle que es mi media mitad u know?**

**Si supieras que me pasa cada vez que te veo,**

**quisiera confesarte lo que siento y no me atrevo.**

**mis emociones me dominan cada vez que te veo,**

**te veo cerca y la misma vez te siento tan lejos...**

**azota zion c'mon!**

-B-bueno, yo creo que deberías preguntarle¿no?

-Eh...sí, no es mala idea¿pero qué me responderá?- la miró a los ojos.

-Eso no sabría decírtelo, si esa persona te quiere te aceptará- rompió la conexión que tenían, los ojos de la chica se estaban empezando a llenar de lágrimas.

-Hermione, mírame- puso sus manos en la cara de la muchacha, obligándola a que se miren.

**Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo, estuvieras aqui conmigo.**

**fueras mi novia y yo tu principe, ser más allá que un amigo.**

**si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo, estuvieras aqui conmigo,**

**fueras mi novia y yo tu principe me muero por estar contigo.**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh zion baby, y lennox. daddy, u know how we**

**do man, luny tunes. bf, barrio fino, the real.**

-Y-yo, yo te quiero, Hemrione, te amo demasiado- confesó él, sin creer que eso salió de su boca.

-Ron yo...

-Hermione¿q-quieres ser mi... novia?- la chica sonrió, sí, sí hay oportunidad y no la iba a gastar por nada en el mundo.

-Sí, Ron, yo igual te quiero, más que a nada- estaban a pocos centímetros, que se acortaban cada vez más hasta hundirse en un beso que nunca olvidarán.

No sabían que desde la escalera dos personas los veían.

-Ya era hora- dijo Ginny.

-Ajá, qué buena fue mi idea- dijo Harry, alzando su pecho.

-Mejor nos vamos, amor, mira cómo se está poniendo la cosa- cada uno se fue a su habitación.

FiN!

AMO LA PAREJA RON Y HERMIONE! ES LA MEJOR! (suspiro)

-Waw, igual fue buena mi idea¿no, autora?

-Estás en lo correcto, Harry, despídete y vuelve a la Quinta Merodeadora.

-Vale¡Hey, viejos, vámonos!- detrás del cara rajada (xD) salieron Voldy y Dumbly, todos se fueron a mi otro fic (léanlo! La quinta merodeadora...muy bueno :P)

Chica.Padfoot.xD


	2. El Lago

Holaa!

Algo cortito pero lindooOo

Quise poner otro capítulo aquí ˆ.ˆ para que no se quedara soliito!

Que les guste, ningún personaje es mío, todos son de Rowling.

La canción es "El Lago" de Mago de Oz, algo nada que ver con la otra :P pero me basé en esta canción que también es muy bella! xD

Notas de Autora: La canción está en negrita, ustedessaaben todo eso xD

Capítulo Dos: El lago

Era increíble, lo consiguió, saco todos sus miedos, su orgullo, sólo por estar con Hermione, era el hombre más feliz del mundo, podía mostrar su amor, y éste ser recibido (n.a.: Quiero un RoOn!¬¬).

Ahora se estaban a orillas del lago besándose, era un sueño para los dos...

**De nuevo solos tú y yo. un lago y una canción,  
Echo de menos oír tu voz, una estrella te eclipsó**

-Ron, te quiero demasiado- le dijo Hermione cuando terminaron de besarse.

-Yo también, demasiado- miró al cielo-. Y pensar que antes discutíamos todo el día.

-Tienes razón, amor- se acostó a su lado.

-Y antes siempre te enojabas con facilidad- añadió en broma, cosa que su pareja la tomó mal.

**Los momentos que no volverá a sentir tu piel  
En mis brazos yo te tuve ayer,  
Hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir, acércate.**

-Ya, si te pones así yo me voy- dijo seria parándose de la hierba.

-Oh, vamos, 'Mione...

-¡No nada de vamos, Ron, pensaba que podríamos mejorar nuestra relación, pero tú no quieres!- dijo desesperada, se fue al castillo.

**A veces siento al despertar como un susurro, tu calor  
Ella no deja de pensar que un día te encontrará.**

-¿PORQUÉ SIEMPRE TENGO QUE ARRUINAR TODO?- gritó furioso y pateó el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede, hermano?- Ginny había llegado, o mejor dicho, estaba espiando detrás de los matorrales.

-¿Porqué lo arruiné, Giny, porqué soy TAN tonto?- dijo con voz quebrada. Su hermana se arrodilló junto a él.

-Ya, Ronnie, no llores- lo abrazó y consoló como si fuera un niño chico.

**Cójeme no me dejes marchar,  
Quiero sentarme a tus pies**

-¡Es tan...!- llegó diciendo a la Sala Común, enojada con todo.

-¿Qué sucede, Hermione?- le dijo Harry, la hizo sentarse en el spfá frente a la chimenea.

-Es Ron...

**En mis brazos yo te tuve ayer,  
Hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir, dime por qué.**

-Vamos a la Sala Común, no llevan menos de una semana saliendo y ya la cabreas, Ron, eso es un récord en parejas- le dijo Ginny en broma. Fueron a la Sala Común, donde encontraron a Harry consolando a su mejor amiga. Ella levantó la cabeza, tenía los ojos hinchados.

-'Mione, perdóname...

-Ronald¿porqué siempre tienes que embarrar todo lo bueno?- le protestó dolida.

**Solos tú, tú y yo; una guitarra , el lago y una canción.  
Solos tú, tú y yo; ahora ya te puedo decir adiós.**

-Pero, Herm...

-Nada de Hermione, déjame en paz- dijo con frialdad y se fue a su habitación, Ron salió detrás de ella, no sin antes ir a buscar su escoba ara subir la escalera convertida en tobogán.

Tocó la puerta, nervioso.

-¡Ándate, Ron, no te quiero ver ni en pintura!- gritó del otro lado. Decidido, abrió la puerta y encontró a la castaña tumbada sobre su cama dándole la espalda.

-Hermione, perdóname...

-Ron...

-No, déjame terminar a mí primero, lo que pasó en el lago...no sabpía que te lo ibas a tomar tan mal, en serio, lo siento mucho, no te haría sufrir por nada en el mundo- se sentó al lado de ella.

Hermione sonrió, sí lo quería...

-Ron, yo...- se dio vuelta- te perdono- le dijo con una sonrisa.

**De nuevo solos tú y yo . un lago y una canción,  
Echo de menos oír tu voz, unas estrella te eclipsó.**

Y otro comienzo empezó, no podian ser más felices los dos juntos, no les importaba la guerra, tienen el uno para el otro, eso es todo su mundo, todo lo que querían.

-Te amo...- le dijo Ron y se besaron.

FiN!

-Awww- dijeron Harry Dumbly y Voldy.

-Gracias, gracias a todos los que hicieron posible que yo ganara el premio Nobel...Oh, perdón, me confundí xD

-Dejen Reviews- dice Harry.

-Ajá- Dumbly.

-Y lean la Quinta Merodeadora, cap 22 listo :)- dice Voldy.

-¡Qué buenos son promocionando! xD- autora va y los abraza.

Adiós!- dicen todos, como los teletubbies ¬¬


End file.
